


Click-Click

by Pas (Mek)



Series: Idle Annoyances [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder. Yes, that was it. He would murder the bloody Canadian with his own damnable pen. It was perfectly justifiable; Elizabeth would understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click-Click

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 31 July 2005 
> 
> Original Note: Reworked it a wee bit and has now been run through a better spell checker and a beta (much love to kaytee4ever). Yes, this is me blushing.

_Upon further review of the patient's..._  
  
Click-Click.  
  
 _Upon further review of the patient's medical history, it stands to reason..._  
  
Click-Click.  
  
"Rodney," Carson ground out between clenched teeth as he glared at his oblivious lover. The man was on the other side of their small makeshift living room, sitting on the ancients version of a couch. His back was resting against one of its padded arms while his legs stretched out, laptop balanced on one thigh, a pad of paper on the other. He was staring, almost glaring at his lap top intensely, brow furrowed.  
  
Click-Click  
  
"Hm?" the sound was distant and distracted, nothing more than an unconscious reaction really.  
  
Click-Click. Click-Click.  
  
Carson flinched at the noise, the tiny sound rubbing his nerves raw.  
  
Click-Click.  
  
"Rodney!"  
  
Click-Click.  
  
McKay's head shot up, eyes blinking. "What." The word was clipped, irritation evident as his mind was ripped out of its oh so wonderful intellectual trance.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Rodney's eyes narrowed. "You know generally speaking, communication is best achieved with the use of the rudimentary parts of speech. Like, oh I don't know, nouns, verbs, etc."  
  
Click-Click  
  
"That!" Carson snapped as he gestured towards the pen his lover was holding. "The bloody clicking! Its driving me mad!"  
  
"Oh," Rodney paused. "You mean this?"   
  
Click-Click.  
  
Murder. Yes, that was it. He would murder the bloody Canadian with his own damnable pen. It was perfectly justifiable; Elizabeth would understand. "Aye! That!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
Carson blinked. "Ah?"  
  
"Yes. Ah."  
  
He resisted the urge to swear, toss his papers into the air and give up trying to be productive for the evening. Instead, he shook his head, rearranged his notes and turned his frayed attention back to the report.  
  
 _Upon further review of the..._  
  
Click-Click.  
  
"Rodney!"  
  
Click-Click.  
  
"Hm?" the man in question lifted his eyes over the top of his lap top and locked them with Carson's, a corner of his lips canting up in a half smirk. Truth be told he'd noticed his ass had gone numb about ten minutes ago from sitting too long and his eyes were threatening to cross if he forced them to look at one more equation. Thus, his foray into the distraction/seduction of one Carson Beckett.  
  
With a snark on the tip of his tongue Carson froze as his gaze held his lover's, and the longer he did so the faster his irritation slipped away and was replaced by an all to familiar stirring. And suddenly he understood. "Oh."  
  
If a person could smugly close a laptop, Rodney McKay just had."Oh?" He asked as he set it on the end table behind him along with his pad of paper. The pen however was still in hand.  
  
Carson gathered his reports together and unceremoniously dropped them to the floor as he rose from his seat. "Aye love,  _Oh._ " he replied, a smile laced with more than a hint of lust and aggravation spread across his face and light his eyes as he crossed the room towards his oh so irritating and brilliant lover.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Click-Click.


End file.
